The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Environmental Endocrine Disruptors (EED) continues to be the premier meeting in the field of endocrine disruptor research. The 11th Environmental Endocrine Disruptors Gordon Research Conference (EED-GRC) will be held in Les Diablerets, Switzerland on June 3-8, 2018, together with an associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS; June 1-2), which is oriented toward early stage investigators and trainees and provides a forum for networking, career development, and project development/feedback. The scientific discussions, research talks, poster sessions, and informal interactions among the participants of the GRC and GRS will greatly contribute to advancing our understanding of novel molecular mechanisms involved in endocrine disruption of human health. The interactions and collaborations forged here will provide a strong base for future international efforts to understand and mitigate the important public health problem of endocrine disruption. In the opening plenary, the 2018 GRC will briefly look back at critical milestones and then turn its full attention to the future by promoting discussion and engagement addressing data gaps and long-term research needs for future regulatory decision making, public health policy, and clinical practice. Under this central mission, the program was specifically designed to feature new science and scientists, highlight interdisciplinary efforts, and engage the full spectrum of stakeholders in the field. A primary goal is to provide an integrated view of how EDCs affect human and ecosystem health by linking observations in wildlife with mechanistic laboratory studies using novel model systems and human clinical and epidemiological studies. Session topics include transgenerational epigenetic inheritance, emerging contaminants, and inter-individual (population level) vulnerability; and of particularly innovative talks on endocrine disruption in marine mammal and in chimpanzees. This GRC EED began in 1998 and remains a unique forum to attract researchers from across the research spectrum who share common interests in the effects of endocrine disrupting chemicals (EDCs) on wildlife and human health. Every single talk is directly related to the mission of NIEHS. Held biennially and shaped by its participants, it is organized by the GRC, an organization internationally known for the high quality, cutting-edge nature of its meetings. This GRC attracts experts from basic science, clinical medicine, epidemiology, public health, government, NGOs and industry, perhaps the widest constituency of any GRC.